1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas purifying catalyst and an exhaust gas purifying system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an exhaust gas purifying catalyst and an exhaust gas purifying system, enhancing the hydrogen concentration in an exhaust gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are suggested various catalysts for purifying carbon monoxide from a gas containing carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2). Regarding fuel reforming catalysts, a ruthenium-based catalyst is known as a catalyst of causing a CO shift reaction (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-273225). Regarding automobile exhaust gas purifying systems, a catalyst containing a noble metal loaded on ceria-based oxide is known as a catalyst of reducing CO and allowing permeation of H2 (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-154713).